


SubCinder

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Don't you judge me
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Cinder** \- Step away from the Winter Maiden before I blow up this adorable android girl

 **Winter** \- I have another proposition for you 

**Cinder-** Oh ?

[Winter lets her hair down]

 **Cinder** \- [blushes] 

**Winter-** Get on the ground

[Cinder nods and lays down, allowing Winter to step on her. She moans loudly]

 **Penny -** Should I vacate the premises ?

 **Winter-** Yes, I have everything under control, Cinders just going to clean my boots for me 

[Winter moves her other foot closer to Cinder’s face] 

**Penny-** [blushing and hurries out] Oh my

\--------------------------------------

[Cinders face burned as she pulled away from Winters freshly cleaned boot]

 **Winter** \- Acceptable job Ms.Fall

[Cinder nuzzled her leg, eyeing her other boot]

 **Winter-** No…[places hand on shoulder]

[Cinder whines]

 **Winter-** I want you to show your loyalty to me

 **Cinder-** [mumbles] I already cleaned your boot…..

 **Winter** \- THAT was a treat

[Winter lifts her feet and places them on Cinder]

 **Winter-** Now be a good foot rest and stay still, Im weary of carrying this army

__________________________________

[Ironwood sits in the war room with his generals when Winter rides in on Cinder, using a ball gag as a rein] 

**Ironwood** \- [breathless] Brothers of light and dark Schnee…..

 **Winter** \- What ? [rides up to table]

 **Ironwood** \- I know she’s a criminal but she’s still a human being

 **Winter** \- Sugarcube likes this [pets Cinder] 

[Cinder moans]

 **Ironwood** \- Ok [grabs papers] Meeting over


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinder** \- [mortified] I am not trained.....

 **Winter** \- [ whispers in Cinders ear] Of course you are my pet

[Cinder shivers and falls into Winters embrace]

 **Winter** \- Sit

[Cinder automatically sits, gaining scratches under her chin which she melts into] 

**Winter** \- Don’t worry Sugarcube, we have to clean you up

[Cinder nuzzles Winter as the Atlas scientists work to remove the grimm from

____________________

[Cinder opens the door with a spacey look on her face, completely docile ]

 **Ironwood** \- Ms. Fall. We’ve come to escort you to a new home 

**Cinder** \- My home is with mistress 

**Ironwood** \- [pinches Bridge of nose] Shes not your mistress 

**Winter** \- Sunshine ?! Who is it ?

 **Cinder** \- It’s general Ironwood mistress .

 **Winter** \- Tell him to go away . It’s time for your treat

 **Cinder -** [turns back to Ironwood] I have no plans to leave mistress . I love her and I love being her pet. Please leave [shuts door in Ironwoods face]

\-------------  
[Winter walked Cinder down the sidewalk in a custom dog suit. Cinder was on all fours, panting contentedly as she passed by people who didn’t pay her any mind. As a Schnee, no one questioned anything Winter did. If Winter said she was a pet, she was a pet]

[As they walked , they passed by Weiss walking Emerald]

 **Winter** \- Why hello sister 

**Weiss** \- And hello to you . [kneels down] This must be Sugarcube [pets Sugarcube, who accepts it happily]

[Emerald walks behind Cinder and smells her butt]

 **Winter** \- And who is this ?

 **Weiss** \- Melon


	3. Chapter 3

[Winter walks Sugarcube through the compound when they’re stopped by Harriet] 

Harriet - Aren’t you embarrassed ?

[Sugarcube growls, her eyes glowing]

Winter- It’s ok girl [pets Sugarcube soothingly] The mean lady was just leaving

Harriet - This is a serious operation, and you’re affecting morale with your SEXCAPADES

[Winter frowns]

Harriet - You’re supposed to be a superior officer

Winter- And have my activities affected an operation 

Harriet - N...no

Winter - That’s right....I’ve performed my duties just as well as I always have [runs her fingers underneath Harriets chin, causing her to shudder somewhat] In fact I managed to secure us the Fall Maiden

Harriet - Still 

Winter- Are you sure that you’re angry....are you sure you’re not [leans towards Harriets ear and whispers] JEALOUS

Harriet - NO 

Winter- Sugarcube could use a friend

[Harriet shakes her head quickly and semblances away]


End file.
